


Finger Prints

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon learns new things about Hylians all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love them i need help i can't stop writing them

Sidon watched fondly as Link splashed and played with the Zora children in the lake below. Link was really quite amazing. Not only had he defied the odds against Ganon, freed the divine beasts and champions within, he had overcome his amnesia and made great friends. He genuinely cared about the Zora people, coming to visit and eventually, court and marry the prince himself. Sidon felt so lucky, humming in contentment. As Link smiled up at him and waved, he waved back, giggling. He knew it was childish, but he felt so in love. Watching his partner love and play with his people confirmed in his heart he had definitely made the right choice.

Link swam up the waterfall, leaping into the air and right into Sidon’s waiting arms. He was still soaking wet, but Sidon didn’t mind. He kissed Link anyway.

Link’s hands felt strange against his face. Instead of calloused and smooth like normal, they felt wrinkly. Sidon pulled back and took Link’s tiny Hylian hands into his own.

“Whatever has happened to your fingers?” Sidon asked. “They’ve shriveled up!”

Link looked at his hands and laughed.

‘Skin is absorbent.’ Link’s hands moved in fluent sign language. 'It gets wrinkled.’

“How fascinating. I learn more about you Hylians everyday!”

The children popped up out of the waterfall. “No fair Link! You’re supposed to actually hide when we play hide and seek!”

Link gasped and quickly ducked his head into Sidon’s shoulder.

“I can still see you!” The child stomped their foot. They tapped Link’s foot.

“I found you! Now it’s your turn to count.”

The child laughed and leapt from the platform, splashing into the water below. Sidon laughed heartily.

“Guess you’d better get searching then. Best of luck.” Sidon set him down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing him towards the waterfall.


End file.
